This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a disinfectant dispenser and a water saver adapted to be fitted within toilet tanks.
One example of a device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,210 (Diehl). In this patent, a container for disinfectant is provided in a toilet tank. Disinfectant is extracted from the container for passage to the toilet bowl by an injector which draws liquid from the disinfectant container by an induction effect caused by water flowing from the water inlet via the overflow pipe to the toilet bowl in a conventional manner.
In this arrangement, all the water directed from the water inlet toward the overflow pipe passes into the overflow pipe and acts to draw a small amount of the disinfectant liquid from the container.
The container of Diehl contains wholly disinfectant liquid which is not replenished by water from the toilet tank and hence requires frequent replenishment. To avoid excessively frequent replenishment, only small amounts of the liquid are drawn by the injector for passage to the toilet bowl and hence the injector is a satisfactory technique for withdrawing the small amount of liquid.
This type of arrangement where the liquid drawn from the container is a concentrated liquid is disadvantageous in that the container requires frequent replenishment. A much more satisfactory arrangement is one in which a solid or very concentrated liquid source of disinfectant is provided in a container with water from the tank being introduced into the container to extract some of the disinfectant from the very concentrate source. However, this technique requires very much more liquid to be extracted from the container and injected into the overflow for passage to the toilet bowl. The arrangement of Diehl is totally unsatisfactory for a container and concentrate source of this type since the injector cannot draw sufficient liquid from the container.